While on tour
by King of the Ashers
Summary: Just a one off idea I had and found some time to put it up.


**A/N- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks to se****abream for proofreading this and fixing all my mistakes.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The three students sat outside the Headmistress's office with smirks on their faces. They were bruised and bloodied, and completely full of themselves in Snape's opinion. Minerva cleared her throat to get their attention and shot them a look that said wipe that smirk off your face or I will do it for you. The three Gryffindor's wisely dropped the smirk from their lips. The students from Beauxbatons stood around and gawked in complete shock as at what happened a mere two hours ago.

Harry was on his Tri-Wizards Tournament winner's tour. It was tradition for the winner to visit the other two schools for a week each. He was allowed to take two companions with him and of course he chose Hermione and Ron. The three had arrived four days ago from Drumstrang, much to everyone's joy. Not that it was a bad school, it was just so...male. Truth be told the Golden Trio had quite a few things in common, one being the appreciation for the female form. Of course the fact that Harry Potter and his equally male friend Ron Weasely were at the academy caused quite a stir, so much so in fact that Madame Maxime had Professor's McGonagall and Snape escort them around the school. Hermione on the other hand was given free-rain rein to roam when, where, and with whom ever she wanted. The boys managed to break her with one day of non-stop whining and she convinced her Professors to allow a few new 'friends' to visit their shared common room. After that things were fine, until a few Death Eaters found out that Beauxbatons was not as well warded as Hogwarts is.

The Golden Trio was sitting in the middle of the central garden entertaining some of their fellow witches. Harry had two girls completely enamored with him, as did Ron, but clearly Hermione was the winner with none other than Fleur Delacour hanging on her every word. It was a rare moment they had with no teachers looking over their shoulders and they were going to milk it for all it was worth. Everything was going great up until a familiar crackling laugh burst forth erupted from the sky. The Trio instantly jumped to their feet and rushed the girls to safety. Four black -cloaked and masked figures appeared in the middle of the courtyard. Upon landing Bellatrix removed her mask and cloak.

"So we meet again mud-blood." She said eying Hermione.

"You can't seem to stay away from me Bella, tell me do you have a crush?" Hermione shot back at the older witch. Ron and Harry smirked at her comment.

"Kill the mud-blood and the fire head, but save the boy for the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked her orders to the other three.

"Don't you mean He-Who-Is-Most-Ugly." Harry shouted to Bellatrix.

"How dare you!" And the battle was on. Curses went flying across the courtyard crashing into and destroying parts of the shimmering castle. The Professors and students made their way out to see what all the commotion was and were shocked to see the masked figures fighting with the three Gryffindors.

"Awe come on Bella you must try harder than that." Hermione taunted Bellatrix after she missed with a Crucio. She countered with a Bombarda followed by an Expulso to a nearby tree that almost crushed Bellatrix.

"Come on Lucius, just take off the mask already we all know it's you." Harry shout at a silver haired man in a mask.

"Serpensortia!" He shouted, leaving no doubt that it was indeed Lucius. However, before the snake could hit the ground Harry countered.

"Vipera Evanesca! Is this really the best Voldermort has to offer!" That comment was what escalated the fight.

By the time McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Madam Maxime made it to the fight the whole courtyard had been torn up. Unforgivables' were flying fast across the yard, countered by spells or simply blocked by shield charms. It appeared both sides had now become familiar with the Sectumsempra and were each landing glancing blows with it. Having gained his wits and removed his pride from his eyes, Dumbledore cast a massive shield in between the Death Eaters and the Golden Trio. All attacks stopped immediately and the seven turned to see Dumbledore walking out onto the yard.

"Hello Bellatrix, Lucius, Antonin, Rodolphus, I think you'll find it in your best interest to leave this school right now. You see the French Aurors are on their way here now." As Dumbledore finished speaking the distinctive pops of Apparation could be heard just outside the school. The four death eaters Disapparated with threats of death and torture.

And now the Golden Trio found themselves awaiting punishment for defending themselves and their fellow witches. Yelling could be heard from the other side of the door. All in French so that was no help to them. Snape and McGonagall's faces were all they had to go by. A few quick grins, sneers, and smirks gave them an idea of what was going on behind closed doors. After an hour the French officials walked out of the office, sneering at the Trio, followed by a furious Madam Maxime, and mischievous eyed Dumbledore. He stopped and looked at the Trio.

"Congratulations, we've been kicked out of the country." With that he walked away.

They couldn't help it. The smile tugging at Dumbledore's lips, combined with the satisfied smirk on Madame Maxime's mouth, and the fact that they just kicked major Death Eater butt, they burst into laughter. McGonagall had to hide her smile behind a poorly disguised cough. Snape didn't bother hiding his, he was the one who'd trained them after all. Outraged, Madame Maxime stomped to her office and left her students and staff staring at the undoubtedly mad group before them. Who laughs after almost being killed, maimed, and thrown out of a country?

"Shall we be off then?" Dumbledore asked, already making his way to the carriage being provided to get them back to Hogwarts as fast as possible.


End file.
